


Hold me Close (and Clown Me Closer)

by orphan_account



Category: Deez nuts - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A dire situation turns into something more.
Relationships: Baylie Mohammed & Skip Mohammed
Kudos: 4





	Hold me Close (and Clown Me Closer)

Say it again.


End file.
